The Art of Letting Go
by brucas-harmony
Summary: Dying is cruel. But forgetting every memories you've made with people you love is fate much more cruel. How will you face death with image of nothing. will you learn the art of letting of go? sad BL
1. Chapter 1: Another Used to Be

LIVING THE PERFECT LIE

I was re-watching the lawn fight of Peyton and Brooke and I was kind of mad of how Brooke turns out to be the one who ruined the Breyton friendship.

I hope you'll like this story. Sorry if my English isn't that good, it's not my first language.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters.

Summary: Takes place in the lawn fight of Brooke and Peyton

CHAPTER 1: ANOTHER USED TO BE

"Because as far as I'm concerned. You're also dead to me" Peyton told Brooke.

Brooke froze there sinking the last sentence Peyton told her. Somehow it hurts despite the numb feeling she was feeling for the past months. And then it hit her

"_So it's officially over."_ Brooke thought to herself.

"And so are you, I've been meaning to tell you that" Brooke said

"Excuse me? You really do have a nerve to tell me that?" Peyton asked confused

"Why Peyton do you think all the hurt that you gave me isn't enough for you to be dead for me? And how dare you accuse me that I wasn't there for you huh?! I was there when both of your mothers died! I comforted you! When your dad leave, I was also there for you, When Jake left I did comfort you did I?" Brooke screams with tears flowing through her cheeks. While Peyton stood there as if she was lost in words.

"Where were you when my heart got broken?? Oh yeah, you were the other half who broke it!" Brooke continued. "You weren't the only one who had a bad year, if you weren't busy playing the victim all the time, maybe you would noticed! I lost two people that I love at the same time. I gave the boy I love to the girl I love, for them to be happy; yeah maybe I didn't lost my parents. But I did lose the only guy that my heart ever allowed me to LOVE!"

"You were the one who broke-up with him in the first place!" Peyton spat back.

"I heard you had a stalker –." Peyton cuts Brooke off.

"As if you cared! So where were you then!?"

"I may not be there to comfort you, but a part of me was there for you. You want to know why I broke off everything with Lucas?! Because I know he can protect you, much more than I can." Peyton looks confused with what Brooke's saying.

"Yeah it killed me the moment I told him to go after you in the state championship, it's like I'm watching my life walking away, slowly drifting apart from me."

"Why?" the only word Peyton can utter.

"Because I love both of you. And if you two being together makes both of you happy. Then I'm willing to walk away. And if Lucas can fill the void that Anna, Ellie, Jake and Jenny left in your heart, he's yours." Brooke sobs.

"Then why can't you do that?" Peyton now crying so hard. She didn't what to do anymore.

"Because my heart has its own void, void that you and Lucas dug when you two sneak behind my back AGAIN."

"That's so sweet Brooke, so you're so angry at me when I kissed Lucas while you on the other hand, had sex with Nathan, and don't give me that bullshit that we were broken up!" a rush of anger flooded Peyton when she remember the sex tape.

"Yeah about that, honestly I didn't remember that night because I was so wasted! Contrary to what you believed in that I wasn't honest to you! Don't compare me to you Peyton!"

"Yeah! because you're a whore!" Peyton shouts.

"And what are you? The victim again? I might be a bad friend or a whore for that matter, but you know what Peyton I didn't feel guilty now, you know why? Even if I screw Nathan, we both know you didn't love him. And you on the other hand knew how much I love Lucas!"

"Then why didn't you answer me when I asked you if you love Lucas on Haley and Nathan's wedding day?!" Peyton questioned Brooke.

"Because I thought I don't need to explain to my best friend! And I thought you don't deserve my answer! And because I was afraid that if you knew how I felt you would go after him AGAIN. Because every time I fell in love with him, it feels like it's your cue to screw us again. Why now Peyton, why not when I was dating Felix, does my pain satisfies your happiness?"

"I don't know" Peyton lost for words again.

"Because you have Jake then, and when he left, you went after mine. And now thanks again to you Chase left me, the guy I thought could possibly save me from all of this"

Peyton still remains silent.

"Yeah I guess you're right, we're done. And we were never friends. I just hope your happiness and my pains are worth enough to lose our so-called friendship."

And with that Brooke walked away, leaving the speechless Peyton crying.

Memories of 9 year friendship flooded to both girls mind, and even if they don't want to believe, nothing will ever be the same again.

As Brooke drove around Tree Hill her mind drift in a place she knew she has to be.

"_When you stand on a crossroad and you have to choose the path you will take that will determine the rest of your life and you know there's no way back. Which path is right?"_

So what happens after? Where would Brooke go?

I hope you like it; just tell me if you want me to continue this. Please bear with me this is my first One Tree Hill story, and the second story I've written.


	2. Chapter 2: The Hardest Thing

LIVING THE PERFECT LIE

Okay this is story is slightly different from what's going on in Tree Hill. I just want to make this story. And just for all of you to know that this is, Brooke centered story, and Brathan, Baley and Breyton friendship and of course BL. In my story Brooke and Nathan are bestfriend ever since.

Thanks for all who review my story.

Brucasss4evaa – thanks for reviewing my story, I really appreciate that, you're the first who review my story. Thanks.

Lexlady – Yeah, I want to re-write that episode, because honestly I hate how they turned the blame to Brooke. Don't misunderstand me, I love Peyton actually she used to be my Fav. Character. But after what she did to Brooke. I have a total turn-off in her character. In my opinion Brooke's the better friend; I really treasure the word bestfriend, and what

Peyton did is a big no, no for me. But thanks for reviewing my story.

xPrettgirl23x – Thank you also for reviewing my story. Just bear with the some grammar mistake. I hope you continue reading this. Thanks

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters.

Summary: Brooke went to one special place in her heart.

CHAPTER 2: THE HARDEST THING

"_**If you could go back and change one thing about your life, would you? And if you did, would that change make your life better? Or would that change ultimately break your heart? Or break the heart of another? Or would you choose an entirely different path? Or would you change just one thing, just one moment? One moment that you've always wanted back."**_

As Brooke drove down the road of Tree Hill, one place keeps flooding her mind. And now her heart and mind argue whether she should go there or not. But then again her heart once again won.

As she step-out out in her car, all the unspoken pains bottled inside of her, finally found the voice to let it all out, through her tears, every drop narrate the chapters of her broken heart.

Thousands of emotions all came rushing through her,

Emptiness,

Loneliness,

Hurt,

Pain,

Regrets,

Found the way to eat her world upside down.

As she lay in the middle of court, she suddenly realize that it's been awhile since the last time she was in River Court, somehow she felt safer, that for the past months, this is the place where she felt belonged.

And then as she goes down memory lane, she heard footsteps, but still she doesn't bother to stand up and find out who it is.

"What are you doing laying in here Brooke? Waiting for some perv to take the opportunity to rape you?" the man asked with concerned in his voice. But deep down he knew why the brunette laying in there.

"Wanna talk about it?" _Or him? _The man added in the back of his mind. He knew very well that it's not good for Brooke to talk about what an ass is his brother.

"Hi Nate, where's Haley?" the brunette said without trying to get-up.

Nathan lay next to her.

"At home, but hey can you call her she's really worried about you and she's been looking for you since this morning"

"Yeah I'll call her later, I'm sorry Nate, Haley don't need to be worry at me, it's bad for the baby" a worried tone escaped from Brooke, she somehow felt guilty, she don't want anyone to worry about her.

"Everybody is worried about you. So what does the River Court owe the pleasure for having Brooke Davis here?"

"Nothing, just want to have some peace and then a sudden Nathan Royal Scott disturbed my peace" Brooke somehow smile.

"Hey, that's unfair Penelope. So, you know I'm not good at comforting words. So what are you really doing here?"

FLASHBACK

"_This is my world Brooke or at least it used to be"_

"_I have been in here before you know."_

"_I know. But I never told you what this place is to me; it's not just a court. It's where I came from. It's where I belong. It's my world"_

"_So do I get to be part of this world?"_

"_The biggest part"_

END OF FLASHBACK

"_**THE BIGGEST PART"**_

Suddenly Brooke began to cry.

"Hey, why?" Nathan asked worried about the brunette

"Nothing" Brooke tries to cover up the pain.

"You know Nate, before, when I passes by here, I only thought that this place was just somehow a spot where all sweaty and hot boys meet. But then a certain person told me that this isn't just a court. Funny, that for me this is just a hotspot for boys, but for some it's their world"

Nathan understands what she's been trying to tell him. And then the pain in Brooke's eyes didn't escape from his own eyes. Sometimes he wanted to beat Lucas for hurting his bestfriend, the girl he had grown up with. The girl who stood up with him through thick and thin. And then somehow he wishes that he could've been a much great friend to her. Just like Haley to Lucas, just like Brooke to Peyton. Somehow he regretted being a jackass before, if he hadn't been so centered in basketball. Maybe he could've protected her from the pain she's feeling now.

"You know the funny thing is the person who told me that this is his world, is the same person who claimed that I'm the biggest part of his world" a tear rolled down her cheek.

"At least now, I used to be' she smiled sadly to the brunette guy that laying next to him.

"So why are you here, torturing yourself?" is the only words that Nathan can come up. He felt angry at why Brooke letting herself hurt this way. He can't take it anymore, watching his childhood bestfriend drown in her own heartaches. He got up and before he can pull Brooke up. Brooke stands on her own.

"I'm here because I want to feel and believe that I'm still the biggest part of this world, for the last time" she said sadly and with tears racing down through her cheeks.

"And for me, to let it all go, and leave my love for him in this world that once a upon a time, belonged to him and me"

Nathan felt like his tongue was cut, he couldn't utter any words. All he wants to do is hug her and tell her she still have him and Haley. And silently cursing his brother for the broken sight of Brooke.

"And pray for the day that I would stop loving him. Because the truth is, I don't know how to stop." Brooke fell to the floor and cry so hard.

Nathan wrapped his arms around her. Crying for the pain that Brooke is feeling. And promising his self that he would protect her and be a responsible bestfriend, he once you used to be.

I hope you like it; just tell me if you want me to continue this. Please bear with me this is my first One Tree Hill story, and the second story I've written.


	3. Chapter 3: Say You'll Be There

LIVING THE PERFECT LIE

Okay this is story is slightly different from what's going on in Tree Hill. I just want to make this story. And just for all of you to know that this is, Brooke centered story, and Brathan, Baley and Breyton friendship and of course BL. In my story Brooke and Nathan are bestfriend ever since.

I've changed the title to "The Art of Letting Go"; I just thought that it's more appropriate. Thanks for all who review my story. Please read and review. Thanks.

DISCLAIMER: I do own the characters of OTH.

CHAPTER 3: SAY YOU'LL BE THERE

As she stood there behind the door, tears pouring down her face, and as she attempt to knock, suddenly the door flew open, a mix of surprise and relief can be read to the face of her pregnant friend.

"Brooke, I was about to go to find you, I was really worried about you, I've been calling you for 3 hours now but all I've got is your voicemail." A worried tone evident to Haley's voice. "I wanted to apologize for snapping at you at school".

"Haley I should be the one apologizing to you, and I came here to do that."

"Why don't we talk inside" Haley let Brooke inside the house.

As the two reached the couch.

"Haley I'm really sorry about that tape, I never meant it to hurt you now. I'm not proud of whom I was back then, and trust me, I didn't even remember that night. I just don't want you to doubt my friendship to you." Brooke said to Haley while crying.

Haley felt sorry for her friend; she's not that mad about the tape, she's a little mad about Brooke not mentioning it about it to her.

"You know Brooke, I understand you, I never doubt your friendship, it's just that I was hurt that you didn't even mind to tell about that, considering we're best friends, but that's all in the past now, just promise, no more secrets okay?"

"Promise." Brooke nodded, relief that Haley isn't mad at her, but worried about the confession she needs to do now.

"Um, Haley…" Brooke trailed off not knowing how start.

"Yes Brooke, do you have something to say" Haley's now curious about Brooke's behavior.

"Haley I want you to know how much I love you, and as I told you I'm not proud of whom I was, I did something I'm not proud of, and I want you to know that I didn't want you to question my loyalty to you." Brooke said very nervously.

"Okay, Brooke what is it, you know you can tell me everything". She told Brooke.

"I love you Haley, and I will understand if you're not going to forgive me this time. But I want to be honest to you…" she trailed off, unable to say the next words.

"Brooke come on just tell me" Haley said getting impatience.

"I'm the one who stole the calculus test." She said unable to look to her friend eyes.

Then silence filled the room. Brooke just wanted to run away but she knew she have to face the wrath of Haley for her betrayal. While Haley stood there completely shocked, thinking of reasons why Brooke did that to her. She could've asked for her to tutor her, but went behind her back and steal the test is really a betrayal of trust.

"Get out" Haley said calmly but sternly.

"Haley…"

"Just get out Brooke!" Haley cut her off anger evident in her voice.

Brooke walk silently to the door, the guilt inside her is killing her. But before she walked out, she turned to Haley.

"I understand that you're mad at me, there's one thing that I want you to understand Haley, I never meant to hurt you or betray you, but I was in the dark place back then, I didn't seek your help cause I know you have so much going on in your life. I know it didn't justified the thing I did, and I'm really sorry, you can be mad at me and I will accept that, but even though, I'll always gonna be here for you Haley. I mean that and I'm planning to keep it that way." She said with tears pouring down and with that she left.

Haley's now crying as she absorbed all the words of Brooke. She doesn't know what to feel, part of her is angry at Brooke but another part of her wants to understand where Brooke's coming from. She just wished that someday they will fix this mess.

I hope you like it; just tell me if you want me to continue this. Please bear with me this is my first One Tree Hill story, and the second story I've written.


	4. Chapter 4: Home

DISCLAIMER: I don't own OTH and its Character

Thanks for those who reviewed. Please review.

CHAPTER 4: HOME

The confrontation with Haley didn't go well, she felt lonelier as the girl who became her bestfriend and close as a sister cut her out. Understandable she thought, she have the right to be angry at her, lying to Haley is one of the worst mistake she had done in her entire life. She herself knows what it feels like to be betrayed. That's why she just walked away, to give Haley space and just pray that someday Haley would forgive her, someday.

As she walk around the familiar route, she found herself in the front of café, the café which became more home to her. And she knows she needed the guidance of a certain woman, a woman who in such a short period of time, became the woman she looked up to.

Karen was cleaning a table when suddenly the bell rang, without looking up who it was, she said "Sorry, we're close in the moment, can you just go back later." She said still without looking.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't know" Brooke said disappointed that her timing is wrong, when she was about to turn away.

"Oh Brooke it's you, come in, come in, I thought it was just a customer, I just want to get some rest you know this pregnancy is kind of giving me a hard time to stand for long" the pregnant told Brooke.

"No, Karen, if it isn't the right time, I can come back later, you just go and have some rest" Brooke insisted.

"No, Brooke honey, stay please, I haven't see you in ages, sometimes I feel that you've been avoiding me" she said with a little hint of hurt in her voice. Since Brooke and Lucas broke up, Brooke didn't stopped by the café that much, in which she understood but there were times that she really misses the company of the brunette girl she become pond of.

"I'm sorry Karen, it's just that there's so many stuff going on my life, I didn't mean to." Brooke said guilt evident in her voice. She wishes that it was easy to come seek for Karen's advice like before, but she knew seeking for Karen also means the possibility of seeing Lucas and Peyton together, and she guessed her heart still wasn't ready for that.

"So how are you this day Brooke?" the woman asked concerned, aware that Brooke is hurting, she herself knows what it feels like to have the love of your life taken away from you. She knows how Brooke loves her son. Sometimes she wishes that the whole triangle drama doesn't exist. It's not that she didn't like Peyton, she loves both the girl, but Brooke has a special place in her heart. And now she just wishes that Brooke can get over the pain she's feeling.

"I guess I'm hanging on" Brooke said truthfully, she's surprise that somehow despite of all the drama she's been dealing with, she still stayed calm, or probably numb. "I'm just sad that Haley is still mad at me, I understand her it's my fault anyway, so I have to take the consequences of my actions."

"Why, what happened?" the older brunette asked with a concerned in her voice, she felt sorry for Brooke that even Haley seems cutting her out.

"I'm the one responsible for stealing the calculus test" she said without looking to Karen, she feels ashamed and scared that Karen will be disappointed in her, she feels like that "being the disappointment" is her trend nowadays.

"Oh Brooke, why did you have to do that?" a little hint of disappointment in her voice.

"I'm sorry, I really didn't mean it to hurt Haley, it's just that I wasn't really thinking when Rachel suggested it, and I was failing in Calculus and I really want to graduate so I can get out of Tree Hill to end all of this drama in my life, I really, really didn't mean it, I know it doesn't justified what I did, but I don't know it's just…I really don't know Karen" she said still without looking at Karen's eyes, afraid to see the disappointment in Karen's eye and afraid that Karen might see the tears that escaped from her eyes.

"Come here Brooke" Karen reaches for Brooke and hug her, "It's okay, everybody does mistakes, I'm not telling you that what you did is okay, you know that it's wrong, but I understand where you're coming from" she lifted Brooke's head and wipe away the tears. "You are much better than this, you're the strongest person that I know, and I promise you everything will be alright, I promise you that Brooke"

"Thank you Karen, thank you, and I'm really sorry" Brooke hug Karen tight while her tears floods, he let her pain and hurt out. Karen just held her close praying to God to help the broken girl find her way back. The two just stayed silent for a while.

"Karen, can I ask you something?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, sure what is it?"

"How did you get over it? When you found out that Dan and Deb are married" she asked, somehow she felt that she needed the guidance of Karen to move on.

"At first, it really hurt me" Karen said truthfully, "But I guess some wounds really healed by time"

"I hope you're right, sometimes I just wish that one day I'd wake feeling better, not feeling any pain…" she paused uncertain of her next question.

"You can ask me anything Brooke, I wouldn't mind" the older woman knew that the young brunette is hesitating.

"Umm..Karen, when Keith died, how'd you deal with it, knowing that you can never see him again, I'm sorry for asking, and you don't have to answer" feeling a little stupid, she looked down. She felt stupid for bringing up the death of Keith, it was still too soon.

"No, it's okay, when I lost Keith I didn't know what to do, you know the feeling the love of your life is gone and no matter how hard you cry he will never return, it sad and it hurts, but I just realize that one of this day I need to move on and face the day without him, but still keeping him in my heart, it's hard but I think of this everyday, if not in this lifetime, maybe in the next life I'll be finally with him, Brooke you're young, and maybe somewhere out there, there's a man destined for you or maybe you and Lucas, you know, people that are meant to be together always find their way in the end." Karen smiled to her hoping that Brooke would light up. She hated seeing the girl in front of her so broken, she wanted every mother wants, to take away the pain, but she knew she couldn't take all of it, it's still up to Brooke whether to move on or not, she just wishes that she would make the right decision.

"_Funny I quoted that before" _Brooke thought to herself. "Thanks Karen, for being so kind to me, for everything, and for being the mom I wished I have, thank you." She said sincerely, if it wasn't for Karen she wouldn't be the responsible Brooke back in her junior year.

"You don't have to thank me, I love you know that, you're the daughter I wished I have. And anytime you need someone make sure it'll be me, just stay strong Brooke" she once again hug Brooke. And Brooke hugs her back.

Parting to Karen's Hug, "Um…Karen I need to go somewhere, thanks again" she hug Karen once more and before walking out the door, "I love you too, Mom" and then she left. Leaving Karen with tears in her eyes, she's proud to be called Mom by Brooke, she loves that girl so much, she just hope the dark storm in Brooke's life would vanish.

There you go Chapter 4; I just want to have Brooke and Karen conversation. And again I'm sorry if some grammars are wrong, English isn't my first language. Please review and give inspiration, I hope you like it.


	5. Chapter 5: I Dare You To Move

DISCLAIMER: I don't own OTH and its Character

Thanks for the reviews. Please review.

CHAPTER 5: I DARE YOU TO MOVE

"Some things really healed by time" she repeated the words of Karen to herself, she hopes that it's true, but doubted it'll be true in her side. She would always love Lucas Scott, wrong but it's the truth, she had her chance twice but a certain blonde of a so-called best friend blew it all of. "People that are meant to be together always find their way in the end"

"Talking to yourself?" a man asked her, causing her to startle a little, she somehow recognize the voice. And then she turned around, only to found out that it was none other than Jake Jagielski.

"Hey Jake, long time no see, what brings you here in Tree Hill, how's Jenny by the way?" she said still surprised by the sudden appearance of Jake. She studied Jake, and to her surprise she saw a broken boy, she somehow felt a pit in her stomach, praying that nothing bad happened to Jenny.

"She's alright, I mean she's great, and I won my case over Nicki, so she's mine now." Jake said smiling, thinking of the day the court finally granted him full custody of her daughter.

"Ow, that's good, that bitch really don't deserve you and your daughter, I'm happy for you Jake" she went to hug him. And then the two found them in the bridge where Brooke and Peyton used to sit in when they were still kids.

"So how did you take everything Brooke?" a little blunt he knows, but he knew that it will somehow take the attention of the brunette girl.

"I take it you've heard" she's surprised that maybe for the first time she can open up to someone and she know Jake's the right person. "I don't really know the truth is I'm still hurting" she said honestly.

"I'm sorry"

A little surprised "Why, it's not like you're the one who backstabbed me, I guess it's not really meant to be" she said bitterly.

"No, you know Brooke, somehow I feel guilty, when I've heard that you and him broke-up and you're really devastated, I feel so guilty"

"Don't be, none of it is your fault, it was my fault anyway, and who told you about that, I didn't know you still have contact in here except for Peyton."

"Haley told me everything"

"Haley? You mean Haley James Scott?" she asked totally shocked, she never heard that Haley and Jake still communicate.

"Actually, I have resume connection with Nathan, and from time to time I talk to Haley"

"Oh, it never crosses my mind."

"I'm sorry Brooke, really?"

"Can you just stop apologizing already…" she was cut off by Jake.

"I told Peyton, to go after Lucas" he said looking down, guilt sinking in.

"What?" a little surprise but still she didn't understand what he meant...

"When Peyton went down to Savannah, she asked me to marry her." The look on Brooke's face was priceless, Peyton never mentioned that to her, Jake realize that Brooke want him to continue, so he does, "But while she's sleeping she talked to her sleep and said, I love you Lucas"

"Oh" was all Brooke can utter; now some things are clearer to her now.

"And I got scared Brooke, I love Peyton but I can't live with the fact that there's someone in her heart, and that's why I send her away, and I told her to follow her heart, and I guess the rest is your story. I'm sorry." Jake said holding Brooke's hand. The brunette smile to him, sadly.

"You don't have to, I told you, it's not your fault, Lucas and Peyton made their choice, it's not that we can help it, I guess that's the way life works, unfair but it's the reality." She said with tears. But as soon as it escapes her eyes, Jake wiped it.

"Yeah, I heard you, you know sometimes you asked yourself if the pain that you're feeling is some sort of punishment either because you have loved a little or you loved too much." He said thinking about the pain he felt when he asked Peyton to go after what her heart wants, part of him still wishes that it was him, but just like Brooke said, life's unfair.

"And you wonder, does it hurt like this because it was wrong? Or is it too hard to bear cause it was true love…"she paused smiling and looking to heaven to stop her tears from falling, "…true love that could have been forever if we held on" and no matter how she tried to stop her tears, it falls like a waterfall.

"Yeah" Jake said, knowing fully what Brooke's feeling right now, and for the first time after the woman he love walked out his life, he let his tears flows not caring of what Brooke would think, all he knows is that, he needed some sort of closure. That's why he's in Tree Hill, to see in with his own eyes, that the woman he loves so much happy with the man she loves. And he guessed that'll be enough for him. And then he wonders what about Brooke, they were never close, they're friends but no that close and he found himself smiling in the irony.

"What were you smiling at?" Brooke asked Jake, wondering why.

"It's funny isn't Brooke, we never had any long conversation before, but look here we are, talking our hearts out, and now we have something in common." He said laughing slightly.

"Yeah, having severe broken hearts" she laughed, knowing that Jake's right.

"I admire you Brooke, for everything, why'd you let him go?" Jake's turned serious.

"Because I love him, and I love her, and if them both happy being together then I guessed I can live with that, although it's really killing me inside."

"What are you gonna do now? How about you?" he asked with a little bit concerned and curious about the brunette.

"I guess, I'll find out eventually, you know Jake, I'm sorry, for what happened with you and Peyton, I know you love her and just like me, I'm guessing you probably always will

But for what it's worth, she did love you; I witnessed how she cried when you left her. And I hope Jake you'll find your own happiness, at least you still have Jenny, and maybe you can focus on her, but don't freeze out your own happiness." Brooke said standing up, Prom's in two hours, and she better get home and get ready.

"I hope the same for you Brooke, you're a wonderful person and I know there's someone meant for you, just don't give up on love, okay" he hugged Brooke "I better get going, Jenny's in my parents house and she might probably throwing tantrums now." Before Jake walked off,

"Jake, can you ask you a favor?"

"Yeah anything, name it."

"Can you pick me up after Prom.? If it's okay with you."

"No, its okay, Jenny's sleep by that time and I can ask my parents to look after her, why?"

"I need you to do something for me"

"Okay I will.

"Thanks Jake."

And then the two walk off different directions, hoping in their hearts that someday both of them would found the happiness they've both deserved.

There you go Chapter 4; I just want to have Brooke and Karen conversation. And again I'm sorry if some grammars are wrong, English isn't my first language. Please review and give inspiration, I hope you like it.


	6. Chapter 6: Let Love Leads The Way

DISCLAIMER: I don't own OTH and its Character

Thanks for the reviews. Please review.

CHAPTER: LET LOVE LEADS THE WAY

She slowly entered her and Rachel's room, she found her red head friend packing, and another pang of guilt creeps through her entire being. She knows it's her fault that her friend got expelled. As she slowly approaching the girl, the head of the girl turned into her direction.

"Hey Bitch, where have you been?"

"Went to see Peyton" she just said flatly remembering the early fight with Peyton.

"Oh, I bet that end well" the red head smirked, knowing fully that the conversation didn't went that well, its Brooke Davis her feisty friend, what should she expect.

"Yeah, then I went to see Nathan Haley and Karen, and oh I ran into Jake"

"You mean Jake? As in Peyton's Jake?" she asked curiously, only in Tree Hill, she never met Jake but he heard a lot of him from Brooke, and how deeply Peyton was in love with the guy.

"Jake Jagielski indeed. So I guess you're really leaving?" a sad tone escaped from her voice, she and Rachel didn't get along at first, hell they were mortal enemies, but now she don't know what she would do if it's not for Rachel, Haley's great but she and Rachel are alike, and that's why sometimes she was more open to Rachel.

"You know Rach, you don't have to do this, I'll come forward to Mr. Turner"

"Don't waste my effort bitch, besides it's not I haven't done it before, trust me it's not my first time"

"But…" before Brooke could finish her sentence Rachel glares at her, and she knows she's serious, if there's anyone as stubborn as her, it'll be none other Rachel.

"I just felt that, I'm the reason why people leave me, if it's not for that stupid Calculus exam Haley wouldn't be at me, and you're still staying here, what? Do I have some curse of pushing away people?"

"You know you can do something for me, instead of coming forward to Turner, maybe you should come forward and tell Who-He-Can't-Still-Be-Name and admit what you really feel" she knows deep down the walls of Brooke Davis, is a heart still longing for Lucas Scott, and if no one has the guts to make a point with Brooke, well she does.

"I Can't Rach" the brunette told her.

"And why the hell not, look me in the eye Brooke and tell me that you don't have any feelings left for him, because we both know, it never change!" screaming to her friend, she realize it's now or never, Brooke can hate her forever but she's doing her a favor.

"You know when I saw Jake today, he's so hurt, and he's so broken"

"And so? What does Jake have to do with your feelings?"

"Don't you get it, when I saw him it feels like the wounds that I've been trying to heal open up again! And I don't want to be in that position where I am the one who will get the short end of the stick. And I'm not going to do what Peyton did to me, and they're in love Rachel, and I'm happy for them" she said now crying.

"You're so stupid you know that? Lucas STILL LOVES you? Get it?" she's now frustrated that her friend doesn't listen to her. Sometimes Brooke Davis can be so stupid.

"HE LOVES PEYTON NOT ME! Okay?" she really doesn't want to talk about it, but Rachel doesn't drop it off.

"Quit lying to yourself Brooke, you know the fantasy boy draft date, I was so annoyed at Lucas for telling me over and over that 'you're the one', that's the reason I stopped flirting with him, cause I know no matter what that love won't ever gonna change, and it still it is, the two of you just have to stop pretending"

"That happened long tome ago, and that's history!"

"You know I test him, I blindfolded him and ask him to call upon destiny to make the shot blindfolded so he can prove to me that you really is the one" she wanted to beat Brooke up so maybe she can make some sense.

"And you know. It went on the basket, you were destine to be together Brooke, you just have to have faith"

"Yeah maybe we are meant to be together, you see we did everything we could just to survive all the drama, I fought for him, and he fought for me" she's now sobbing, right now reminiscing the past is a bad idea.

"Then what went wrong Brooke? If you can fight for each other and survive this, why are you still lying to yourself, why did it have to be this way?"

"What went wrong?" she looked directly to Rachel's eyes and then turn away and smiles sadly

"The destiny you were talking about, suddenly gave up on us, and no matter how hard we try, it'll never gonna work, and that's the saddest part." A deafening silence filled the room, and it ended when Brooke cry, Rachel hug her tightly, feeling sorry for her friend.

"You know what I admire about you, the way you fight for Lucas, and it's a shame that a love like that would go to waste, destiny might give up, but there's always faith. You just have to trust that."

To be continued…

I'm sorry if some grammars are wrong, English isn't my first language. Please review and give inspiration, I hope you like it.


	7. Chapter 7: Here I Am Again

DISCLAIMER: I don't own OTH and its Character

Thanks for the reviews. Please review.

CHAPTER: HERE I AM AGAIN

"Hey Mouth! Would you like to be my date?" she asked her friend to take her to the prom, Skills, Bevin, Junk and Fergie were also in the River Court.

"Yeah Brooke, I'd love to"

The two friends walk towards the street of Tree Hill, both just exchanging stares.

"So, what's up with you now Brooke?" he doesn't really know what to say, somehow he just doesn't want to bring up the issue of Peyton or Lucas, she knows Brooke well that he knows his friend still vulnerable.

"Well I guess I'm okay, beside the fact that Haley's still mad at me, as long as you're here with me Mighty Mouth, I'm really fine" she smile to her friend, who would've have thought that she and Mouth would be friends, but she's very thankful that Mouth's became one of her closest friend.

"I'm lucky to be the date of the most beautiful girl in Tree Hill, and I'm sure you'll be the Prom Queen, that's for sure"

"Aww, thank you Mouth, you don't look bad yourself" she winks to her friend, it's really good to have Mouth around, at least the smile she's showing is genuine. But despite that she still feels broken. And Mouth knows that, he doesn't want to press something that would upset her.

"Remember our first date Mouth?" she asked remembering the night of the boy toy action. Mouth nodded smiling, that's when he met the real Brooke, not the party girl that everyone knows, but Brooke Davis who just wanted to be loved in return.

"Remember when you asked me what girls wants?"

"Yeah, you told me that girls want them back, yeah I remember that"

"Yeah, and I'm wrong" she said sadly

"What? What do you mean?" he asked confuse of what's Brooke talking about

"Girls just don't want someone to want them back, girls also wanted for someone to loved them back"

"Brooke" he doesn't really know what to say

"I just don't know why, why do I always ended empty handed, empty hearted, you see? What's wrong with me Mouth? Am I not capable to be love in return?"

"No Brooke, don't ever think about that, you have all the qualities that men want, I guess some are just blind to not see that on you. I promise."

Brooke just nodded, she doesn't want to ruin her Prom night with pity party, but she just want to have someone to talk it about, she wanted to let it all out, the pain, the hurt, seems endless and no matter how hard she cry it all out it's still there.

"You know Brooke, he really does love you, I just can't figure out what went wrong with the both of you, I always thought your hearts are the same, I feel sorry for him, he doesn't know what he lost"

"It's not meant to be"

"Do you regret losing him; I mean you just let him go."

"You know Mouth, some people say that you don't know what you have until you lose it"

"Yeah, I believe that" he nodded.

"But it's not like that," she paused looking to her friend

"Then what?" he seems confuse of what Brooke's really mean.

"You always know what you have, you just never thought you would lose it"

Mouth remains silent, he can see the hurt in Brooke's eyes and all he wants to do is comfort her.

"You just never thought you would lose it to someone you also love" she barely whisper her sentence, because another round of sobs escape from her, cursing herself for feeling so vulnerable, for being weak, she just wanted to make it all go away.

Mouth just hug her, how could someone hurt Brooke like that, he somehow resent both Peyton and Lucas for hurting Brooke, when all Brooke wants for them is to be happy.

"I'm sorry" that's all he could utter

"Yeah me too" she whisper.

I'm sorry if some grammars are wrong, English isn't my first language. Please review and give inspiration, I hope you like it.


	8. Chapter 8: I Love You Goodbye

DISCLAIMER: I don't own OTH and its Character

Thanks for the reviews. Please review. The whole Psycho-Derek never happened in this story.

CHAPTER: I LOVE YOU GOODBYE

Prom. Probably the most highlight moment in every teenage girl's life. Brooke Davis have been imagining this moment since she was 8 years old. Going to Prom with pretty dress and your prince charming the love of your life, she always picture that moment. The moment is exactly the way she imagined except for the prince charming part. Granted she was with Mouth, but the fact is that she pictured it with the boy she loves.

Brooke and Mouth entered Tree Hill High, all eyes on Brooke, she looks so stunning in her red dress, and red is indeed her color.

After they seated in their table, in which Mouth made sure that it's far as possible from Lucas, Peyton, and Haley. He knew that it'll just be more comfortable to Brooke that way. He excuses himself to get some punch for them.

As Brooke seated in, her eyes wondered through the crowd, she found Lucas, Peyton, Haley and Nathan, together in the table, she feel sad because she used to seat with them. Now she feels like an outcast.

"Umm, should I regret not having you as my date? You look so beautiful" a man whispers behind her. She turns around and a little shock seeing Chase standing in front of her.

"Hey you, you're talking to me?" she asked nervous, she knew that Chase doesn't want to talk to her, after all.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Brooke, for treating you that way, in all the things that I've said" Chase said.

"No it's okay, I should be the one apologizing right? That stupid tape brought back all the pain you felt before" she sincerely told Chase.

"No, it's not that, I was just caught off guard by that tape, Brooke can I talk to you, outside?" he asked hopefully, he really wanted to talk to Brooke, to fix everything.

"Okay, I'm just gonna tell Mouth" she walked towards Mouth, informing him that she would just talk to Chase.

After she returned, she and Chase went to the gym.

"Brooke, I'm really sorry"

"I told you there's nothing to be sorry of, it's okay, and in a way maybe you're right about me"

"No, Brooke, that's not it" he hold Brooke's hand, and looked straight in her eyes.

"I regret everything I said; I realized that I'm so stupid for letting you go Brooke"

Brooke stare at him, she was taken back by the confession of Chase.

"I love you Brooke, I mean it" he said touching her cheeks.

Brooke still couldn't find the words to say, she's now confused about how she felt about Chase, she knew she have feelings for him, but there's a strong force holding her back to open her whole heart to him, she was torn. She knew that it wouldn't be fair to Chase, he's a good guy and she doesn't want to use him to bury the feelings she has for Lucas. But a part of her wanted to be Chase, the part of her being alone. She knows it's now or never, she must make the decisions.

"Brooke, please say something. Please let us give our relationship another chance, please Brooke, I love you so much" Chase pleaded.

"Chase, I love you too" Brooke said.

Chase smile because he got Brooke back, and he knew that this time he wouldn't let her go. Even if he knew that it's still Lucas in Brooke's heart. And he's willing to wait until Brooke love him in her own terms, he's determine to protect Brooke's heart, he knew how much it hurts to lose the one you love to your best friend.

"Chase, you know I love you right, but I can't to this to you" she said, walking a little far away from Chase, she doesn't want to hurt him, but she knew that it's for the best. She turned around and holds Chase's hand.

"I love you Chase, but I can never give you my heart" now tears pouring in her eyes, breaking someone else's heart hurts her too, but she knew she have to be honest, for both of their sake.

"I gave my heart along time ago Chase…" she smiled sadly tears still pouring in her hazel eyes

"And I never really got it back" she finished.

Much to her surprise Chase enveloped her to a comforting hug. He's hurt but he knew that maybe no matter how he tried Lucas would always have Brooke's heart. He doesn't feel any resentment towards Brooke; he knew that she's just being honest. And if being just friends with Brooke, would give him opportunity to protect his friends heart, he would gladly accept, for him Brooke's a wonderful person and no man should ever hurt her.

"It's okay Brooke, I know, maybe someday you and him would be together, and I really hope that" he said cupping her face in his hands.

"Thank you Chase, for understanding" she smiled a little bit guilty, Chase a good man, and he deserves someone who will love him back.

"Let's go inside, I wouldn't miss the moment where they'll gonna name you Prom Queen" he led Brooke's back to the ball.

"And our Tree Hill High Prom Queen and King are…"

I'm sorry if some grammars are wrong, English isn't my first language. Please review and give inspiration, I hope you like it.


	9. Chapter 9: The Art of Letting Go

DISCLAIMER: I don't own OTH and its Character

Thanks for the reviews. Please review.

CHAPTER:

I'm sorry if some grammars are wrong, English isn't my first language. Please review and give inspiration, I hope you like it.

"And now Tree Hill High's Prom King and Queen are…" Bevin announced through the microphone, everyone curious who might be the Royal couple for the night.

Brooke and Chase enter the venue the exact same moment Bevin announced the winners.

"Lucas Scott and Brooke Davis" Bevin finished smiling and giggling.

"Great! Just what I need" Brooke said to herself still shocked by the thought that she is the Prom Queen and Lucas is the Prom King. She just stood there literally frozen to where she was standing. Her thought was interrupted by the arms of Chase enveloping her to a hug of congratulations.

"See I told you, it'll be you, Congratulations Brooke" he whisper through her ears.

They break apart by the sound of someone coughing and when they both looked up, Chase let go of Brooke and Brooke shocked of what the hell Lucas doing standing in front of her.

"I think we owe each other a dance" Lucas said, offering his hands, his eyes still fixed on the brunette who stood there so beautiful.

"Umm..." she said still contemplating of the idea of her being close to him.

"Come on, it's just a dance, I'm not gonna bite you" he joked and pull her to the middle of the dance floor, not seeing the jealous look on Peyton's face.

And then the song starts…

Put away the pictures

Put away the memories

I've poured over and over

Through my tears

I've held them till I'm blind

They kept my hope alive

As if somehow that might keep you here

Once you believed in a love forever more

How do you leave it in a drawer?

"Are you sure about this, your girlfriend might freak out" she said emphasizing the word girlfriend, her whole body is shaking, only Lucas could make her feel that way, and now that their body's too close she remembers the last time that they did this, Naley's wedding, the day let go of him.

"It's just a dance Brooke, and I really want to talk to you right now" he said, looking straight to her eyes, he knows that it's now or never, if he doesn't tell her now, he knows he wouldn't find a courage to tell her how he feels.

"You know Brooke, for the longest time, I've been lying to myself" he said. And Brooke gives him the what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about look, so he continued.

"I wanna ask you something, please tell me the truth" he said

"Depends" she said simply looking away, she's really rattle right now. All she wants to do is run away. She can't handle the discomfort anymore.

"Why did you break-up with me that day?" he asked really hoping for an honest answer.

Now here it comes

The hardest part of all

Unchain my heart that's holding on

How do I start to live my life alone?

Guess I'm just learning

Learning the art of letting go

"Lucas, just don't" she said defensively, she never want to talk about it anymore, she moved on, at least that's what she's been telling anyone, she's afraid to tell him the truth.

"No Brooke, I wanna know why?" he pleads.

"You know don't talk to me" she said walking away the dance floor. Lucas ran after her and they ended outside Tree Hill High.

"Brooke! Just wait!" he shouted.

"Please Lucas, you have Peyton now, just drop it okay" she said almost pleading

"But I need to know why Brooke? Ever since that day, I've been finding reasons why you broke-up with me"

"You really are something you know that? You have Peyton and then here you are questioning about the so-called love that we had. Haven't you had any satisfaction through every relationship you have?" she shouted, she can't believe Lucas would asked her such questions when he's now with Peyton.

"Brooke, I just wanna know?" he said looking down, he's desperately needed the answer.

Try to say it's over

Say the word goodbye

But each time it catches in my throat

Your still here in me

And I can't set you free

So I hold on to what I wanted most

Maybe someday we'll be friends forever more

Wish I could open up that door

"For what?" she asked confused.

"So maybe I can learn to start loving Peyton, for me to learn to forget you" he aid looking straight in her eyes. All along he'd been lying to himself about how he feels. He cares about Peyton but he's still insanely in love with the girl in front of him.

"Ass!" she said as her hands collided with his right cheek. He was surprise but he knew he deserved it.

"So what? You don't love her? What kind of a person you are? Why can't you choose between the two of us? Why can't you just make up your mind?" she's staring at me. Disappointment evident in her eyes.

"I've chosen a long time ago Brooke, and it was you." he just caressing his cheek.

"Yeah right, and you think I believe you? You're with her now, remember? so how come it's me you've chose when you chose her over me?" she shouts at him, unable to believe of what she was hearing now.

"I went for her because that's what you want!" he said and became angry.

"What I wanted? God Lucas, I can't believe you!" she's really hurt hearing all those words. He chooses Peyton because that's what she wants? So all the heartaches she's feeling were caused by her.

Now here it comes

The hardest part of all

Unchain my heart that holding on

How do I start to live my life alone?

Guess I'm just learning

Learning the art of letting go

"I love you Brooke, I want you, and I'm crazy about you and I don't know what I'll do without you" he said frustrated, he doesn't want to lose Brooke even if it causes heartaches to Peyton; he knows that someday she'll understand. He thought to himself that it's now or never.

"You hurt me so bad Lucas and I won't make those same mistakes again" tears flowing down through her eyes.

"So am I Brooke, I'll fight for you even to death just give me one more chance to make this all right. Please you have to believe me" he pleaded.

"You asked me why I broke-up with you, it's because I don't love you Lucas" she lied. She don't want to hurt Peyton the same way she'd hurt her. And especially she doesn't wanna hurt Lucas in the process. She knew she have to do it, it's the right thing to do. She owes it to herself, to Lucas, to Peyton, and everyone she love.

Watching us fade

What can I do?

But try to make it through the pain

Now one more day without you

"But…" he said obviously lost for words. He knew that the moment he went for Peyton would be the day that we would regret for the rest of his life. And now he's paying the price. He can see it through her eyes that she still loves him. But why did she say that she doesn't love him. But he knew that he shouldn't give up easily, he'll fight for her no matter what she says.

Brooke's crying now, she knows that she have just hurt the love of her life, but she have to lie for the sake of both of them.

Lucas approaches her but…

"Brooke?" a man said behind them.

They've both turn around, and he's surprised Jake standing there, so many questions running through his mind. He wanted to ask him what he's doing in Tree Hill. But before he utters anything. Brooke's lips capture his own, it was just a short kiss but enough to take his breath away.

"I'm sorry Lucas for everything, and thank you. Just forget me." She said walking towards Jake, but she turn around once more.

"Goodbye Lucas" she said.

He just stood there completely lost and clueless about everything that happened.

Where do I start to live my life alone?

I guess I'm learning

Only learning

Learning the art of letting go

She sat in the passenger seat of her car, while Jake's driving, she haven't stop crying since she left Lucas, the image of him standing with the weight of the world in his shoulder, killed her. How could she hurt him like that, but she have no choice but to let go of everything.

"Are you sure this is want you?" Jake asked to Brooke, maybe if he asked her she would change her mind.

"Yes" she replied simply.

But it's not.

Sorry about the wrong grammar, English isn't my first language. Hope you like it and please review


	10. Chapter 10: Blurry

DISCLAIMER: I don't own OTH and its Character

Thanks for the reviews. Please review.

CHAPTER: Blurry

"You wanna tell me, what's the baggage all about, and why do you want me to drop you off the airport?" he asked staring at her and then to back on the road.

"You know Jageilski, I always figure your smart, but you just proved me wrong" she laughs.

"Okay, Davis, I know you're leaving, all I want to know is why? Where? How long?"

"What is this 20 questions?"

"You know what I'm talking Brooke, are you running away because you can't handle seeing them together anymore?" Jake knew how badly hurt Brooke's feeling, but he never expected her to just turn around and walked away. The Brooke he knew wouldn't give up on things like this. He knew there's something wrong with her

"Why does everyone think that every time I pulled away or do something, it's because of them? Not everything is about them"

"Then why?" he asked with stern voice.

"I wished I could tell you Jake, but I don't want to drop a bomb at you. And besides its better off this way" she just shrugged and focuses her attention to the road.

"What bomb?" he asked confused. Brooke Davis is a really complicated to talked to he told himself.

"I just can't okay!" she snapped. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to" she apologized quickly.

"No, its okay, if you don't want to tell me it's fine, but Brooke you'll feel better if you open up to someone, whatever it is you're hiding."

The journey to airport continued with silence. Jake didn't press anymore the question to Brooke, he knew too well to push her.

Back on Tree Hill High.

"Hey Luke, have you seen Brooke?" Haley asked. She was looking for Brooke all night; she wanted to talk to her, sort everything out. Yes, she was mad at what Brooke did, but she doesn't want to lose her just like that. Her friendship is more important to her.

Lucas just stood exactly the spot he was standing when Brooke and Jake left, it's as if he feel numb to move an inch. He have this awful feeling, the way Brooke told him goodbye, he just can't shake the feeling that he will never see her again.

"Hey Luke!" Haley shouts at him.

"Oh, hey Haley, how long have you've been there? He asked

"Long enough to watch you stand there like you're a lost kid" she said with a feeling of concern in her voice. "What's wrong Luke?"

"Brooke." He said simply.

"What about Brooke? Is something happen? Where is she by the way?" she asked confused.

"She left with Jake Hales, but I don't know why I feel that it's the last time I will be able to see her" oblivious to him, tears already escaping his eyes.

"What do you mean Luke? What do you mean last time? She started to panicked.

"I don't know Haley, the way she said goodbye, I don't know why it hurts" he put his hands on his face feeling defeated.

Haley wrapped him to an embrace.

"She'll come back Luke, she have to. You know it probably meant nothing, tomorrow we'll see her again" she said convincing both of them. She didn't know why a sudden surge of nervousness filled her heart.

Brooke and Jake finally arrived at the airport. But Brooke just stayed at the passenger seat. Jake knew that she'll open up to him.

"I'm not running away because I'm afraid to get hurt each time I see them together." She paused hesitating for a second to continue.

"I'm afraid that I'll hurt all of them"

"What do you mean?" Jake asked confused.

"Jake, I didn't break up with Lucas because I didn't love him. In fact I told him to go to Peyton. Trust me that's the hardest thing I've ever done. But I know that it's the right thing" she said with tears building in the corner of her eyes.

"I don't get it Brooke" he asked her.

"I always take everything for granted, and now I wished I didn't. I wished that I cherished them more, but a side of me telling me that I did the right thing ignoring everything."

He just sat there silent, he's really confused of where Brooke's coming from.

"You know life is a long song, but the tune ends too soon for some of us?"

"Are you sick Brooke?" he asked worried shown in every inch of his face.

"Before Nathan and Haley's wedding, I've found something. Something that change everything about me."

"And I was afraid that if I didn't do anything, I'll start to hurt the people around me, and I couldn't do that to them." She continued. Somehow the weight she's feeling because of the secret she's been hiding, lessen a little.

"Do you have Cancer? Leukemia? What?" there's an anticipation in his voice, he started being scared for Brooke

"No" she said

"Okay" he said with relief visible in his voice. "You see whatever it is that, the doctor told you, it'll be okay, at least no that two right, I mean you can beat whatever it is right? So no use of running away" he encourage her, hoping that he can change her mind.

"You don't understand! It's not that simple Jake! I wished it was, but it's not!" frustration evident to her voice, she doesn't really want to involve Jake in whatever she was dwelling, but she knows that she needed to tell someone.

"What would you do Jake if you found out that you're just living your life to forget everything as the day goes by" she said looking to Jake, she can see the confusion in Jake's eye. She sighed aloud and finished,

"I have an Alzheimer disease."

I'm sorry if some grammars are wrong, English isn't my first language. Please review and give inspiration, I hope you like it.


	11. Chapter 11: Not Ready for Goodbye

DISCLAIMER: I don't own OTH and its Character

Thanks for the reviews. Please review.

CHAPTER 11: NOT READY FOR GOODBYE

**FLASHBACK:**

"_We have the result in your test Miss Davis and I'm sorry to tell you that…" Dr. Jackson trail off not knowing exactly how will he able to tell his patient about the result._

"_It's nothing serious right doctor?" Brooke asked with hope in her eyes. She knew something's wrong with her the past few days, that's why she decided to consult her family doctor._

"_You have an Alzheimer disease"_

"_What?" she asked confused. The word doesn't really giving any sense to her._

"_Miss Davis I know it might come in shock with you, but I checked the test we've done with you over and over, and I'm really sorry the result still pointing that you have it"_

"_But…I'm only turning 18, I can't have that, it's the disease of old people right, that can't be possible?"_

"_There are cases like yours Miss Davis" the doctor solemnly said._

"_No, you got it wrong! I can't have that!" and then she ran away_

BROOKE'S POV

_Alzheimer? No I can't have that; I'm too young to become senile. I have so much left to do, many dreams, many hopes. There's still more to life for me._

_How can life be so cruel to me? I can't afford to forget all the things that happened in my life. Even the bad things and the mistakes that I've made. Am I really that bad to receive this kind of punishment? I never asked for many things, I just want to have a life I'll remember until my dying day. Why not give me cancer or anything like that; at least I'll die with my memories left with me. That in my dying day my very last thoughts are the people that meant so much to me._

_I don't want to forget Peyton; I don't want to forget my bestfriend! Sure we have some differences from the past, but I wouldn't trade it for anything. Our friendship is what keeps me going on. I can't afford to lose our memories together,_

_And what about Nathan and Haley? I don't want to lose my memories with them also. Nathan is the big brother I always wanted, hell even if we are not related; he does still be my only brother. And tutor-mom, how could I live without her. I love her as much as I love Peyton, I may not know her my entire life, but still she's a big part of who I am now. How could I forget the two of them? How am I gonna tell tutor-baby about his/her parents, about Tree Hill, how can I teach him the things I know, when in time he'll/she'll be born, I might not even remember his/her parents._

_Mouth who's been such a great friend and confidant, my mighty mouth. Rachel, how am I gonna remember that she used to be in a fat camp, how am I gonna retort in all her banter if I'm not gonna remember every single detail about her. The cheerleaders? The basketball team? The rivercourt? I don't want to forget all of it_

_Karen? I don't want to forget all her kindness to me. And even my parents, who by abandoning made me a stronger person._

_And Lucas? How am I gonna afford to forget the love we have. All the things we've been through, all the hardships, all the pains, and all the happiness. What's the good of our love if my memory will be gone?_

_All the nice things he have done, all those speeches he have made._

_I'm the guy for you Brooke Davis!_

_I love you too Pretty Girl_

_The biggest part_

_The difference is I love you Brooke_

_If you want to know why I love you, I can go on all night_

_How am I gonna remember all of that, all the speeches that melted my heart. The love I have for him._

_I'm gonna forget everything soon. I won't gonna remember them or why they're with me? They'll be gone out of my head. As my memory disappears my soul will disappear too. And I'm scared._

_Did God give this to me, to end my sufferings and my pains? Because if it is, give me all the pains you can give me just please don't take away my memories._

I'm sorry if some grammars are wrong, English isn't my first language. Please review and give inspiration, I hope you like it.


	12. Chapter 12: Your Faith in Me

DISCLAIMER: I don't own OTH and its Character

Thanks for the reviews. Please review.

CHAPTER 12: YOUR FAITH IN ME

JAKE'S POV

After hearing those words from Brooke, trust me when I said that I felt the world crushed upon me, I didn't know why, like I've said were not that close, but still I felt sorry for her. I didn't even know what to say, maybe I should've never asked. And now driving back to my parent's house, lots of thoughts bothering me. I know I promised her not to tell anyone but can I just let her face it all alone. But a voice in me asking me if I could break the trust she has given me?

I couldn't even begin to try to imagine what Peyton reaction would be if she found out. I'm not oblivious with their strain friendship, but I knew Peyton would be crushed if she learned about this.

How could I tell Nathan that the girl she grew up with and treated as a sister have just walked out of his life and not sure if coming back. Hell could I tell him even if she comes back she wouldn't recognize him?

And what about Haley? Peyton told me before that Brooke meant so much to Haley. I couldn't tell her that kind of news because she's pregnant, and stress wouldn't be good at her.

And do I have the heart to tell Lucas about it? Even if she and Peyton are dating now, I know by the look in his face when he watched Brooke walked away from him earlier that he's still in love with the brunette. I don't even know how he'll react and I don't even want to know how he would feel, but I have a good guess that whatever I'm feeling right now would be thousand times worst for him and I'm just a mere acquaintance. How could I tell him that he have lost her forever. But if I tell him, maybe there's still a chance for them, but could I watched him walked away from Peyton? And let Peyton hurt? I still love Peyton but if being with Lucas makes her happy, I'm willing to give way and I'm man enough to accept the reality that she's no longer mine.

So what now?

Could I betray Brooke? And just know that she's facing the world alone as her memories fade. And just leave the people that love her keep guessing of where the hell she is.

Should I let Nathan forever searching for the one dearest thing in his life next to Haley and his unborn child?

Is it fair to Haley to face motherhood without the other hand she's been holding for support?

Should I let Peyton suffer for another lost love one?

Should I tell Lucas and let him decide?

Could I live with the thoughts of whichever I decided to do, I couldn't help that one or two people will get hurt along the way.

With all that thoughts I didn't even noticed I'm near at my parent's house. And there stood to figure, probably awaiting for my arrival

"Hey man, sorry to bother you this late but Lucas told Haley you were with Brooke" Nathan asked me.

"Where is she?" Haley asked me with pleading eyes, hoping for answer.

Do I have to make the decision now?

I'm sorry if I haven't updated for weeks, I'm just kind of sad that less and less people are reviewing this story, and I'm doubting if I should continue this, because it seems that I had bored you now. To all the people who review this thanks.

I'm sorry if some grammars are wrong, English isn't my first language. Please review and give inspiration, I hope you like it.


	13. Chapter 13: Love Will Lead You Back

DISCLAIMER: I don't own OTH and its Character

Thanks for the reviews. Please review.

CHAPTER 13: LOVE WILL LEAD YOU BACK

"Due to a storm coming all flight going to New York are now cancelled, all those passenger concerned please proceed to the information booth for details"

"Great just great!" Brooke murmured under her breath. She walked into the information center of Tree Hill Airport to ask for further details of her now cancelled flight.

"We're deeply sorry ma'am for the inconvenience, we will just reschedule you for tomorrow's early flight." The girl in the information told Brooke about the details.

"Can I be anymore unlucky?" Brooke said outside the airport waiting for a cab. Surely she wouldn't go back to Rachel's place, because she knew that Mouth's already looking for her. So she decided to just spend the night in some hotel.

PEYTON'S POV

Was I just seeing thing? Was the guy with Brooke, Jake? Oh my God, it's really Jake. Why do I feel this way, I'm with Lucas now, and I chose Lucas over Jake, why do I feel jealous now that he's with Brooke? He's with Brooke? But why? Are they dating or some sort, since when?

"Why do you even care?" I heard a voice behind me, and when I turned around, guess who I've found. My own personal sub-conscious. I should have known, when I'm having this conversation over my head, she'll appear.

"I should have known" I said to her, and she just smirked at me.

"Why did you show up this time?" Even though I have I good guess why, I still asked her.

"I think you know why, you know, the dilemma of Lucas-Jake? Did I do the right decision of walking away from Jake? Of hurting and betraying my bestfriend? I think you know what I mean." And I should have known this is coming.

"I love Lucas okay? So don't try messing up with my head!" I shouted at her, she's beginning to piss me.

"So why staring at Jake and wondering what's going on with him and Brooke?"

"I just missed him okay, what's wrong about that?" I said to her, I'm really getting confuse of where she's leading our conversation into.

"Oh really?" she said to me in a teasing but very annoying way. I really wanted her to go away.

"Tell me Peyton, was it worth it?" Here she goes again.

"Worth what?" I asked her

"Pushing the people who truly love you away?" I looked at her puzzled.

"Just to be with the boy you thought you love, you pushed two people who love you with all their heart"

"I love Lucas and Lucas love me okay!" I'm beginning to get frustrated and angry, why does she have to be this way.

"Hahaha! Lucas loves you? You love him? You mean he LOVED you and you LOVED him? Look at him Peyton; look at the hurt in his face watching Brooke and Jake go. The same hurt you felt a while ago watching them also. Don't try to fool me Peyton, because I know you"

"What do you mean?" I asked her again. I love Lucas, I know that and I feel it, so why is she messing with what I feel towards my boyfriend.

"All you have to do Peyton is admit it to yourself, the only guy you ever love with all your heart is Jake, and we both know that. Stop hiding!"

"I don't know what you're talking about okay. Just leave me alone!" I screamed at her, I'm beginning to get dizzy with this argument.

"Okay, but let's both give ourselves peace of mind, and do what's right. I know that when you walked away from Jake, it's not because you didn't love him or you love Lucas more, you're just afraid that Jake would also leave you and the only thing you feel about Lucas is security. Don't be afraid to take the risk at Jake, you never know. It might be worth all the pain you felt before. Don't hide in the security of Lucas. Don't hold him and you back to the one's you truly love. Don't let another person you love slipped from your own gripped, because you never know when's the last time you'll gonna see them." With that she vanished, leaving me with myself, confused. But I know she's right. All the things she said is true, I'm a coward, afraid to get hurt by the person whom I truly love.

And now I'm thankful that once again, she saved me. First was with Ellie, if it wasn't for her I wouldn't even get the chance to know the true Ellie, and now with Jake and Brooke. And I know I must do the right thing.

I saw Lucas sitting under a tree. And as I approached him I sat beside him and lean my head into his shoulder.

"It sucks right" I said to him

"What about?" he said not looking down at me, but instead his eyes still locked up in the sky he's staring.

"Watching the love of your life go with someone else." I finished and then he looked down at me confused.

"What are you talking about Peyton?"

"We should stop lying to each other and ourselves, we should admit that two person who left a while ago is the one for us."

"Peyton – " I cut him.

"We both know it's the truth Luke, so before we lose our way back to them, I think it's better to admit the truth and start following them. I loved you Lucas, but I love Jake and I know Brooke's the one for you. And I'm sorry for messing this all, because of me, you lost her, and I'm very sorry for that, that's why I'm setting you free, towards the girl you truly love, so I can also make my way back to the guy whom I also in love with." I finally let it all out, all the unspoken feelings, the truth, it finally went out. And I felt the weight on my shoulder has been lifted off me.

"Peyton, thank you. It doesn't mean that I didn't love you. I loved you but the girl I found in the back seat of my car is the one for me. Thank you Peyton for doing this." He smiled at me and I can see the relief in his eyes, I bet he's been waiting for this to happen, I'm not mad, because I know he doesn't wanna hurt me. And it's good to know that I'm important to him.

"So what are we waiting for?" I stand up and offered my hand to him. He accepted it and stands up. He hugged me and kissed me at my forehead.

"It's always gonna be there isn't it?" he said. And I just stare at him signaling him to continue.

"Our friendship" he finished.

"Yeah, so let's go and fight for the ones we love" I smiled at him. And we drive off towards Jake house determined to fight for them.

As we approach Jake's house, we saw three figures talking.

"Come on man, tell us where is she?" I recognized the voice belongs to Nathan, so I think it's safe to think that they're also looking for Brooke.

"She just left" I heard Jake answered.

"Left where? We've already been in Rachel's house and no one was there, and Lucas told me she's with you, so where is she?" I heard Haley demanding Jake to tell her where Brooke is.

"I dropped her off at the airport; I really don't know where she's going"

"Did she tell you when she's coming back?" Its Nathan turns to ask.

"I don't know if it's best to tell you all this, because she made me promise not to tell a word, but I think you have the right to know. She's leaving for good, and she's not coming back"

I felt my whole world has just crushed down. Brooke? My bestfriend Brooke, left and not coming back. How am I gonna fix everything between us, sure I'm still mad at her about the sex tape, and when I told her, we're done, I never really meant it that way. And now she's gone and never coming back. This can't be happening. This can't be real, I didn't even notice that I was sobbing really hard, and I didn't even notice when Jake, Haley and Nathan, finally found out that me and Lucas are listening from a distance. All I care about now is where my bestfriend go.

_Don't let another person you love slipped from your own gripped, because you never know when's the last time you'll gonna see them_

Is that why, my sub-conscious showed up again, to give me warning? That once again another person in my life is leaving.

Sorry for the long wait. I hope you like it. Please read and review. Sorry again for the grammar errors.


End file.
